Loving in Silence
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: What does it take to love someone in silence? Royai
1. Riza

**A/N:** Another Royai fic everyone! It's the first time I wrote a story this way. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

**Loving in Silence**

**Riza**

This is another typical day. I went to work with Black Hayate and I set everyone's paper works. I looked at the colonel's table and as usual, he's not there, I sighed and I started working. After an hour and a half, the door swung open and colonel Roy Mustang came in. we greeted him and I think he flinched a little when he heard my voice. He must be thinking that I am mad but he's wrong. I don't know why but I don't feel any annoyance when he came in late. Maybe because today is a special day.

I watched him sit on his chair and he gave the piles of papers in his desk an annoyed look. I smiled inwardly. Well, if he didn't laze around maybe he would finished a lot of paper works and they wouldn't be a lot of paper on his desk right now. I saw him get his pen and he started scribbling on some papers lazily. I could see the pure boredom in his eyes. I get back to work and I keep working even though it's already break time. the colonel and his men went to the cafeteria and I was left alone in the office. I am not hungry yet and I want to finish my work early so I continued working. As I sat in this room, I started glancing at the calendar and I smiled.

I remember the day the Roy Mustang asked me to be his aide and to protect him until he reached the top and if ever he step off that path of his, he said that I am free to shoot and kill him. I promised to do so but I knew that would never happen. I believe in him. Even though he's like this he never failed to show that he care for us and he has this dream and I will always believe in that dream of his.

That day, I swear that I will stay loyal and devoted to him. that I will always follow him until the day he reached his goal…no, I will still be there for him and protect him even though he already reached his goal. Also in that day, I vowed to love him…yes…I've been in love with him ever since the first time I saw him. But I chose to love him in silence because in silence I find no rejection and in silence no one owns him but me… That is…

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when I heard someone cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Lieutenant Hawkeye, May I know what are you smiling about?"

I turned and I saw the colonel on his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand and an amused expression on his face. I fought the urge to show any kind of surprise on my face even though I felt my face getting warm. I put my serious and cool façade before I answer.

"I think it's none of your business sir." And I turned again towards my desk to continue working. As I do so, I caught a glimpse of the calendar and I smiled inwardly

June 11.

It is a special day indeed.

* * *

A/N: There... How was it? Please **REVIEW!!!** Thanks a lot for reading. ^^


	2. Roy

**A/N:** I decided to make a Roy counterpart. XD Enjoy reading! ^_^

**Thanks to:**

**Nezume-chan**

**Athena's Heart **

**Half-blind Artist**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! :D**

* * *

**Loving in Silence**

**Roy**

I sit here, still amused of my subordinate's actions a while ago. I knew she's really surprised but she was trying her best to hide it. I can also see a faint blush on her cheeks right now as I watch her. I wanted to laugh out loud but I know I'll just get her glaring on me. A while ago, I walked in my office and I saw her looking at the calendar then her face break into a smile, her beautiful smile. It's been a while since I saw her smile like this. It's like she remembered something so precious and important. I continued staring at her until I got curious myself. I asked her but she just said that it's none of my business. I'm really curious though.

I glanced at the calendar. It's June 11th. Is she looking forward for something today? Is she having a date or something? I cringe at my last thought. I felt annoyed when I realized that she might have a date today. I sighed then I started drinking my coffee. June 11… I remember that day some years ago. That is the day I asked her to be my personal aide. I smiled. A lot of things had changed ever since then. She has a long hair now which she wears in a clip. I love seeing her hair down, I can see her beauty that way. I'm not saying that she doesn't look nice when she wears it in a clip. She's a very beautiful person, inside and out.

I put down my cup of coffee and I started gazing at her again. Well, there's one thing that never changed…and that is my love for her. I loved her ever since I became her father's apprentice and I will always will. But I chose to love her in silence though. It's better than that. I could never experience any rejection and she's mine in this silence. It's sad…but I know the day will come when this silence will be broken.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" I heard her say. I didn't notice that she was also staring back at me.

"No, nothing is wrong Lieutenant." I replied and she went back to her work. I could do nothing but stare at her again.

Yeah, nothing is wrong at all.

* * *

**A/N:** There. Please **REVIEW!!!** I know it's much shorter than Riza's but I liked writing his POV, it would be fun to know that the person you love is thinking the same thing too. Hehehe. Thanks for reading everyone!!! ^_^


End file.
